memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Teresa Garcia
| Species = Human | Gender = female | Eye Color = dark | Hair Color = black | Homeworld = Vega | Born = early-2340s | Temporal Displacement = 2366 to 2381 | Affiliation = United Federation of Planets | Mother = alive (2381) | Father = deceased (late-2360s) | Sibling(s) = one younger brother | Marital Status = single | Occupation = DTI field agent | Assign = DTI Headquarters, Greenwich }} Teresa Garcia was an archaeologist turned Federation Department of Temporal Investigations field agent in the late 24th century. She was a young Human woman in her twenties with long black hair and large dark eyes. Temporal displacement In 2366, on stardate 43021.5, Garcia was aboard the transport Verity on her way to the Regulus III Science Academy. However, the ship, along with all 38 people on board, was displaced in time in the Regulus sector when it encountered a cosmic string Kerr loop. In March 2381, fifteen years, two months, and four days later, the Verity reappeared. The passengers and crew, except for Garcia, elected to try and travel back in time through the temporal vortex and warn the Federation about the forthcoming Borg attacks, which they learned about from a ship that answered their distress call. However, uncomfortable about changing history, Garcia sabotaged the Verity's engines to prevent it from going back through the vortex and was promptly assaulted by the crew once they discovered her in the act. When the arrived nearly two days later, Garcia and the rest of the unwilling time travellers were questioned by DTI field agents Marion Dulmur and Gariff Lucsly. Impressed with Garcia's instinct for time, Dulmur offered to sponsor her admission to the DTI Academy which she accepted. Department of Temporal Investigations career DTI Academy While training in the DTI facility at the University of Greenwich, Garcia attended the DTI Headquarters for counselling with Clare Raymond who worked for the Temporal Displacement Division. She helped Garcia relate to her previously eight years junior brother who was now seven years her senior and a veteran of the Dominion War and recent Borg invasion. Garcia also fell instantly in lust with Deltan special agent Meyo Ranjea who was helping her, and the other trainees, to deal with the psychological stresses of the job. DTI field agent In mid-July 2381, Garcia earned her badge as a provisional agent of the DTI. She then spent the next eight weeks touring various DTI branch offices throughout the Federation, learning about their procedures and open cases. In mid-September, Garcia was partnered with Agent Ranjea for her first field assignment charged with investigating the Axis of Time claimed by the Vomnin Confederacy. En route to the Axis of Time aboard the , Garcia attempted to seduce Ranjea but was politely and professionally rebuffed. Luckily, her lustful advance did not ruin their working relationship. ( |Watching the Clock}}) In mid-February 2383, Garcia and Ranjea spent a week in Elysia on a mission supported by the USS Everett. Afterwards, Garcia spoke to the Everett's chief science officer, Commander Heather Petersen, about how much she enjoyed studying the starships and meeting and interviewing the people from the various cultures that lived there. ( |Forgotten History}}) Personal life Garcia kept in touch with her mother who lived in the Vega system, but declined to return to live with her. Instead, she took an apartment in Ealing, London. By January 2382, Garcia was dating fellow agent Stewart Peart. Even though she found him to be adorable and satisfying on a recreational level, he was also flighty and difficult to open up to due to his British reserve. On 17 January, she had to cancel a date with Peart due to an urgent mission back to the Axis of Time. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Connections Category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Archaeologists Category:DTI personnel Category:Law enforcement officers Category:Time travellers